


Причины

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: У Ричарда достаточно причин для сумасшествия





	Причины

У Ричарда достаточно причин для сумасшествия.

Яматай — скалистый остров, на котором не растет практически ничего, пригодного в пищу, а всех немногочисленных животных давно переловили люди Фогеля. Впрочем, и их самих уже почти не осталось; пайки с кораблей и самолетов стремительно кончились, и вскоре большинство мучительно умерло от лихорадки и кишечных инфекций. Что же до остальных...

Фогеля он съел практически сразу. Слишком сильной была тогда ненависть, а потом — отвратительное удовлетворение от желанного убийства. Поначалу Ричард убеждал себя, что без таких, как Фогель, мир станет лучше, но потом перестал. Когда почувствовал аромат жарящегося над костром мяса, которого он не ел уже полгода.

А потом это вошло в привычку. Выслеживать в лесу оставшихся людей оказалось намного проще, чем до этого планировать убийство Фогеля, а выживать в суровых природных условиях он научился еще в юности. 

Правда, не в такой степени. Но тяжелые времена требуют суровых мер.

Рано или поздно Лара найдет его записи, а потом и сам остров, а пока ему нужно выжить. Ему очень, очень нужно увидеть ее, хотя бы в последний раз.


End file.
